


[podfic] A Laying On of Hands

by fandomfan



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfan/pseuds/fandomfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has never had a thing for hands before Q.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Laying On of Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Laying On of Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/942452) by [fandomfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfan/pseuds/fandomfan). 



> Here's me recording porn that I wrote. This work could also have been summarized as "Q, what nice hands you have!"
> 
> Enjoy!

  


Cover art by [TheGroupofOne](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGroupofOne)  


**Title:** A Laying On of Hands

 **Author / Reader:** fandomfan

 **Fandom:** Skyfall (James Bond, Daniel Craig version)

 **Pairing:** 00Q (James Bond/Q)

 **Rating:** Explicit

 **Length:**  46 minutes

 **Format:** m4b / mp3

 **Size:** 33.2MB (m4b) / 31.7MB (mp3)

 **Summary:** James has never had a thing for hands before Q.

 **Music:** Azealia Banks covering Interpol's "Slow Hands".

 **Links:** [Fic](942452) | [m4b download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/60v9yrxiai4e8v2/a%20laying%20on%20of%20hands.m4b?dl=0) | [mp3 download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/o6nyu7mpeermlci/a%20laying%20on%20of%20hands.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
